Tmnt Chap 6
by Sasquatchgirl
Summary: Chap 6


Chap 6 welcome to Indian village & Leo's Lesson

Leo and his brothers were walking with little creek and Nari to a small village it seemed so nice that his brother Mikey wanted to stay for a while Nari lead Leonardo and his brothers into a round small coral. Little creek walked slowly to Leo, Leonardo spotted him "Steady easy there im not going to hurt you" As slowly he grab the bridal removed it from Leo, Leonardo was smacking and moving his jaw around as the bridal was removed. "There that feel better doesn't it?" as little creek walked with it "Thank you" Leo said little creek stop and looked at Leo "You can talk?" Leonardo nodded "Yes me and my brothers talk thank you for removing that thing" Little creek smiled "Then do you guys have names?" Leo looked back to his brothers "Yes my name is Leonardo but I prefer to be called Leo then Leo introduces his brothers. "Nice to meet you all im little creek now since it's dark how about you guys get some sleep?" the turtles nodded as they lay down in the soft grass and fell asleep. Next day Leo woke up while his brothers were sleeping he notice a big pile of apples was with them he hop up went to it and took one as he leaned against the fence the apple he notice Nari was eating grass he just liked her so much tried to get her attention but little creek whistle to her she went to him Leo was shock he was so jealous they both looked at him as they notice Leo was looking at him as Leo snorted. Leo and his brothers were walking around they saw color bandanna the elderly woman was kind she asked their name, on Leo Bandanna she put a flame L on and the same on Leo's brothers bandanna they all loved it thank the elderly woman and walked around more. Meanwhile Leo was eating grass and decided to go walk around the forest he promise little creek he wouldn't go far, while his brothers were relaxing and taking a nap in a shade tree little creek check them to see how they were doing. While in the forest Leo was walking around and he notice a skunk he was about to pounced on it as he jumped the skunk notice him and sprayed at him "Ugh great" Leo said as he watch the skunk go away. Leo sighed as he walked back to the village being a stinky turtle as he walk through the village he notice the Indians were covering their nose and staring at Leo he walked to little creek and his brothers they smelled something bad cover their nose looked around and saw Leo "Phew Leo! What's that smell?" His brothers asked "A skunk got me good" Leo said "Looks like you need a bath Leo" Little creek said. "No I take care of it" Leo said because he hated someone giving him a bath. Little creek called Nari she came over and little creek told her to go fill up the tub and soap in it. She smiled and walked up to the tub filling it up. "Guys really I can take care of myself" As Leo was walking to a lake. Little Creek hands ropes to his brothers and whispered "Get him" they agree and charge at Leo. Leo saw them as he begin to run; Raph got his rope ready throws it in the air as the rope flew and got Leo. "Come on guys stop!" Leo yelled but he felt more three ropes came on as little creek and Leo brothers pulled to slow Leo down he was getting tired and give up and took him to the tub "Come on guys really I can do it on my own" Leo said "Not a chance bro" Mikey said. As they were near little creek took off Leo's bandanna so it won't get wet Donatello and Michelangelo were having trouble pushing Leo in the tub so Raph came by and with a big push Leo slipped and fell into the tub. He tried to hop out but Raph grab his arm and pull him back. Little creek walked to Leo got him fully wet handed three brushes to his brothers and they all scrub the odor away from Leo Donnie and Raph grab his ankles and lift them out of the water while little creek went to them "no not my feet their ticklish" Leo said "Oh are they?" little creek smirked and began scrubbing them "Hahahahahaha stop!" Leo laughed as the brush was going up and down his sole Raph and Donnie had to hold Leo's Ankle tight as Leo was squirming. Finally little creek stop and went to Leo's arms "Raph and Donnie could you hold Leo's arm and raise them up?" Leo froze know what was going to happen Donnie and Raph listen walked to Leo they pick up Leo arms raised them up as little creek began scrubbing his armpit Leo laughed more as Mikey Raph Donnie and little creek like hearing Leo laugh so little creek went faster causing Leo to roar of laughter. They finally got done with Leo dumped plain water on him to rinse off the soap let him out as he shook to get the water from him he relieved that his bath time was a lesson to never go near a skunk.


End file.
